


nasty

by belialsmeat



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dry Humping, Face Slapping, Fist Fights, M/M, light power dynamicky stuff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belialsmeat/pseuds/belialsmeat
Summary: being stranded on a rock can do things to ye.
Relationships: Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	nasty

**Author's Note:**

> yes im a gross little man

The slap came first.

"Bad luck to kill a seabird!" Thomas shouted.

Ephraim stood, stock still. The tension hung heavy in the air, thick enough to cut with a knife.

And he flew forward, swinging his fist and connecting with Thomas's face, drawing a yelp out of the man. He stared at Ephraim as a bruise blossomed on his cheek. 

"Ye little brat," he seethed, lunging towards Ephraim to claw at him and grab him by the hair. Ephraim shouted and stumbled backwards, aiming punches for Thomas's stomach. The old man coughed as his gut was hit, his hands finding their way to Ephraim's throat and squeezing. Ephraim sputtered and lurched backwards, tripping over his own feet and falling to the floor with a thud and a yell. Thomas squeezed tighter and tighter round his throat, pressing the heels of his palms to his windpipe. Ephraim gasped for air, his feet scrabbling for some sort of purchase on the floorboards. He writhed around under Thomas as he began to feel lightheaded. He felt an oh-so-familiar heat coiling low in his belly, and all the blood rushed away from his head, leaving him even more dizzy. He felt his cock begin to strain against the fabric of his pants, pressed between his stomach and Thomas. Thomas must have noticed it too, judging from the way his eyes went a little wide and his grip loosened enough for Ephraim to take a deep, burning breath.

"Fuckin' nasty, aren't we?"

Ephraim swallowed thickly, staring up at Thomas and saying nothing.

"I said," Thomas grabbed Ephraim's hair. "Yer fuckin' nasty, huh, lad?"

"A-" Ephraim croaked. "Aye, sir-" as soon as he finished, he was slapped. And his cock _throbbed._ Thomas felt it too, as evidenced by the malicious, crooked grin that split his face.

"Fuckin' disgusting. Like gettin' smacked around, eh?" Thomas leaned forward, getting up in Ephraim's face, rolling his hips ever so slightly against his dick. 

"Aye...sir." All color was vanished from Ephraim's face, his eyes blown wide. Thomas smacked his face a couple times teasingly, laughing loud. He leaned down even closer.

"Bet ye wanna cum, don't ye?"

Ephraim swallowed again, then nodded.

"Don't ye?!" Thomas delivered a harder smack to Ephraim's cheek.

"A-aye, sir!" He called out, as Thomas grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged. 

The sound that erupted from Ephraim's throat was the most erotic thing Thomas had heard in years.

"Ye sound just like a woman," he muttered. "Sing fer me again." He yanked on Ephraim's hair again and he moaned once more, hoarsely, rutting his hips up against Thomas's. He groaned deep in his throat, disgusted at how vulnerable he was. Pinned underneath a frail old man that was far smaller than him. 

Ephraim hated to admit it, but that made his situation all the more enticing. Having the control stripped away- it made his gut twist with desire.

Thomas cackled as he shoved his free hand down to grind against Ephraim's trapped cock, combining that with more pulls of his hair.

Ephraim swore under his breath, then looked up at Thomas through his teary eyes. "Strangle me, sir. Kill me."

Thomas's eyes narrowed as his hands flew to Ephraim's throat, tightening quickly. 

Heat and pressure were building inside of Ephraim faster than he could process. His whole body was burning hot, and he pitifully humped up against Thomas while he choked him. His eyes rolled back and the tears in his eyes spilled over, and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He could feel everything all at once, he saw stars...and then it all went away. Everything. The heat in his body. The pressure on his groin and at his throat. Thomas was entirely gone.

The only thing Ephraim was left with was a deep shame, and disgustingly slick pants.


End file.
